


The Real Truth

by lamerezouille



Series: 25 days of Draco and Harry, 2011 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Prompt:</b> <a href="http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/11.jpg">Flourish and Blotts </a><br/>This one has a <i>message</i> (somewhat).</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Real Truth

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** [Flourish and Blotts ](http://i1209.photobucket.com/albums/cc385/sassy_cissa/11.jpg)  
>  This one has a _message_ (somewhat).

_London, 2107_  
  
Gregoriah Fish was a very normal eight year old boy. He was of average height and average weight, with dark hair and dark eyes. He was going to Pigslice School for future witches and wizards and dreamt of one day flying a Nimbus one trillion.

Really, Gregoriah was one of these children who would just go unnoticed. He never fought with other children, always obeyed his parents and sometimes he had nightmares keeping him awake in the dead of night. His magic was not particularly powerful, but he was definitely no Squib. Sometimes he dreamt he was a Muggle and knew how to use these metal boxes they took to go see the stars.

There was, all in all, only one thing that made Gregoriah different, one thing that made him special. Out of all his class, and maybe out of all the school, or even out of all England, Gregoriah was the most passionate kid about History. He liked it so much that he would spend all his free sessions, recesses and lunch time in the historical section of the school library. Moreover, when the school was closed, during week-ends and holidays, Gregoriah would just beg his parents to bring him to Flourish and Blotts, the most ancient bookstore of all Europe, and read every and each book of the ‘historical essays’ and ‘historical literature’ aisles.

Today was a very special day for the very special boy that was Gregoriah Fish. Today the author of Gregoriah’s favourite book _ever_ would come to the shop to present her new book, which focused on the time-period immediately following that of her precedent book. Today Gregoriah would learn what happened after Harry Potter vanquished Voldemort.

‘…and so it was that, in two thousand and two, Harry Potter married Ginevra Weasley, who he’d dated on and off since his Hogwarts’s sixth year.’

Joseba Kurting-Rhodes closed her book and looked up to her audience with a smile. ‘This was the excerpt chosen for today. It is now time for questions.’

Gregoriah’s hand flew in the air so quickly that he thought Mum would have to use Skele-Gro on his shoulder. It was worth it, though, because his question was the first to be picked. Joseba Kurting-Rhodes turned to him and her smile was so sweet Gregoriah was a little scared he wouldn’t find his voice to ask his question.

‘What about Draco Malfoy? Did he go to Azkaban because of his Dark Mark? What happened to his wand? Did he ever get it back? Did he get married to someone?’

With every question, Joseba Kurting-Rhodes’s smile faded a little and she seemed to glance around at the serious looking man dressed in black robes who was standing behind her a lot. When her smile came back at last, she did answer, but her voice was a little weird when she said, ‘I don’t think Draco Malfoy…Would you rather like maybe to ask questions about Harry Potter himself?’

At this exact moment, Gregoriah thought he understood what Dad had meant when he’d explained what a “broken heart” was. She hadn’t answered his question. His favourite author, of his favourite book, had refused to answer even _one_ question. Gregoriah stood up and went to Mum, who was standing in the back. He really needed a hug.

‘Why don’t you go get your book signed, anyway, honey?’ Mum asked after having hugged him for a long time. ‘I’ll come with you and I’ll ask why she didn’t answer your question. Maybe it is a grown-up thing.’

Gregoriah nodded, took Mum’s hand, and went to wait in the very long line. When there were only two people left in front on them, Gregoriah was a little less sad and decided he would ask his question himself. He was almost a grown-up after all; he was already eight-and-a-half. Mum smiled and nodded like she did when she was proud of him.

When they arrived face to face with Joseba Kurting-Rhodes, she didn’t let him ask his question though, she immediately asked one of her own, ‘Could we talk about this in private maybe? When all the other patrons have left?’ Gregoriah didn’t know what to answer, but he got his book signed and Mum said they would wait, so he guessed it was all okay. Certainly the answer to his question was a super-secret and only Gregoriah was allowed to know about what had happened to Draco Malfoy. He was already getting excited.

One hour later, Joseba Kurting-Rhodes was crouching in front of Gregoriah and had a very serious look on her face. ‘What I am going to say to you now is the real truth about Draco Malfoy, but you can’t tell it to anyone. The Ministry of Magic has been very adamant for me not to let it out to the public, as it seems they’d been hiding it for several generations.’ Gregoriah understood that it was very serious business, so he took the very serious look he’d copied on Dad’s.

Joseba Kurting-Rhodes took a deep breath and went on, ‘To escape Azkaban, Draco Malfoy actually exchanged place with somebody else by Polyjuice, so that even under Veritaserum, the other person could not admit to any of Draco Malfoy’s crimes. It’s been hard for me to discover, but I have actual Pensieve-proof of _everything_ ,’ she said with an odd sort of twinkle in her eye.

‘Also, this was only possible because he was aided by Harry Potter himself. Harry Potter had in fact fallen in love with him when he’d come to return Draco’s old wand, and because of Harry and Draco’s star-crossed lovers status, they decided Draco and Ginny would Polyjuice themselves as each other. And then they pretended they were each other for the rest of their life, at every public occasion, so that Harry and Draco could live happily ever after without anyone annoying them about it. Even Draco’s parents weren’t aware of the deal, and that’s why they forced who they thought was Draco (but was in fact Ginny) in an arranged marriage with Astoria Greengrass.’

The serious man dressed in black tapped on Joseba Kurting-Rhodes’s shoulder and she fell silent. He took her by the arm and took her away, but Gregoriah didn’t pay too much attention. Gregoriah was fascinated by something else. It was incredible! He couldn’t believe there was a part of History that he would forever be the only one to know of (with Mum and Joseba Kurting-Rhodes, of course). Never would he ever read a History book about the Second War Against Voldemort the same way.

Mrs Fish, for her part, thought it wasn’t worth the trouble to explain to her eight year old son what a mind-healer was and why Joseba Kurting-Rhodes had one with her at all times.

Let the boy believe what he wanted to believe. He was a very special boy, after all.


End file.
